


Bubbles and Lollipops

by nostalgicrollercoaster



Category: Alex Turner/Matt Helders/Nick O'Malley/Jamie Cook - Fandom
Genre: It's mostly just really cute but they act like brats, Other, They're all toddlers, it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicrollercoaster/pseuds/nostalgicrollercoaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex, Matt, Nick, and Jamie are all four year-olds in their daycare having a ball. They cause a lot of trouble and get /in/ trouble. But they all look cute doing it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles and Lollipops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siamesefightingfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siamesefightingfish/gifts).



A four year-old Alex stumbles into a table, giggling before grabbing the book that laid on it. He randomly flipped through pages, babbling or attempting to pronounce the words in the book. Alex dropped the book on the carpet, pouting.

Matt wore a sailor hat, sucking on a lollipop before placing it on a teddy bear. Clapping his hands at his action, though he attempted to get the lollipop off of the bear. Grabbing the lollipop off of the bear with force, frowning when little hairs got on it. His bottom lip quivered as he stared to his lollipop. An adult came by with a new lollipop, tearing off the plastic packaging to it. "Here you go, Matthew! Now, don't stick on the bear, alright?" He looked up at the adult with bright blue eyes, smiling and nodding before sticking the lollipop in his mouth.

Nick was on a bean bag, blowing bubbles into the air before attempting to catch them with his mouth. Once he attempted that, he sneezed once one of them touched his nose. His curls bounced once he got up from the bean bag, wandering over to Matt. Grabbing his sailor hat and putting it on his own head. Nick moved the curls out of his face, giggling as he pulled the hat down on his head. Matt stared at him before placing his lollipop on Nick's cheek.

Nick cried out, "Ewwwww!" Grabbing the lollipop off of his cheek and throwing it onto the carpet.

Matt frowned before walking to the adult to ask for another one.

Jamie was seated on the floor, playing with the painted wooden blocks. He kept building houses, tall city buildings, and driveways. Alex wandered over to him, placing an open book on top of the house, accidentally knocking the house over.

"Oops!" Alex exclaimed before attempting to build the house all over again for Jamie. "I'm sorry!"

Jamie pouted before looking to Alex, "It's alright!"

Alex smiled before picking up the book and wandering off to Matt. "Where's your sailor hat?" He frowned before Matt pointed at Nick who had it on.

Nick was on the wooden horse, rocking back and forth on it. Alex walked over to Nick, snatching the sailor hat off of his head, frowning to him. Nick pouted before snatching the hat back. Though Alex hung onto the hat, yanking it back from Nick. Soon, they began playing tug of war with the sailor hat. Matt ran to the both of them, attempting to tug his sailor hat back. The hat soon ripped into three separate pieces. All three of them fell to the floor once the pieces had ripped. Matt's bottom lip quivered before the tears started to fall.

Jamie looked up to notice before getting up and grabbing a police hat and putting it on Matt's head.

Matt sniffled before looking to Jamie, wrapping his arms around him in a big bear hug. Nick and Alex soon joined in, swaying each other in the big hug.

The adult yelled out, "It's time for snacks, boys!"

The four boys all yelled in unison, "Yay!" Before all pulling away from the hug and running to the adult. The adult had cookies, chips, and juice boxes.

They all sat along the floor, peacefully enjoying their snacks. Until, Matt squirts his juice box at Jamie. Alex and Nick gasped before laughing, pointing at Jamie. Matt laughed along until Jamie threw chip crumbs at Matt. Then it snowballed into a food fight, in which the adult had to stop.

"Will you boys stop it!? You're wasting food!" The adult yelled, erupting giggles from all four of them. "Ugh! Let me get the wipes." The adult scowled before walking off.

The four boys looked to each other, all of their cheeks red from giggles. Their grins spread wide across their faces.

The adult came back, wiping Alex with the wipes first. He pouted and moved around a lot, whining whenever the adult tried to wipe the juice off of him. "Alex, stop moving, sweetie. You have juice and cookie crumbs all over you!"

Alex's nose scrunched up, crossing his arms, "No!"

"Do you want to do it yourself?" The adult grabbed a wipe.

"Yes!" Alex grabbed the wipe, surprisingly doing a good job...until he threw the wipe and completely missed the trashcan.

Another adult helped clean up Nick and Jamie. They were much easier to handle.

The adult who helped Alex went off to help Matt, but he kept running around and throwing toys. "Matthew! Stop throwing toys, you have crumbs all over you!"

Matt giggled, crawling under the table.

"Matthew, get out from under there!" The adult yelled, getting on her knees to try and clean him.

Matt shook his head, pouting to the adult. "I want a lollipop!" He crossed his arms soon after, looking to her with puppy eyes.

"You can have a lollipop once I clean the crumbs off of you." The adult stated, looking to Matt with a stern look.

"Fine!" Matt huffed, crawling from under the table. Pulling his police hat further down on his head, keeping his arms crossed once he reached the adult.

Alex, Jamie, and Nick were all seated on their bean bags. Alex was playing with a yo-yo while Jamie was reading a book based off of a cowboy. Nick went back to blowing his bubbles like before, watching the bubble float into the atmosphere before popping.

Matt walked over to them, sitting on the ground. "Who wants to play tag!?" He exclaimed and asked, a big, toothy grin sprawled across his face.

"Not after you boy just got done eating!" One of the adults said, shoving the rest of the snacks into a bag before zipping it up. "You boys need to get ready for your nap."

They all groaned and scoffed before all yelling in unison, "Why!?"

Alex pouted before whining, "We don't need naps! I wanna play tag!" He looked down at his yo-yo before looking up at the adult.

"No no, not with full tummies. I need to get your blankets ready." The adult wandered off, grabbing the blankets before turning to the four of them. "Any stuffies you boys want to cuddle?"

Alex stated, "The monkey!"

Jamie frowned, "No, I want the monkey!"

"You boy can share it! It's a pretty big monkey." She grabbed the monkey out of plastic bin, giving it to the both of them before giving them their blankets.

"What about you boys?" Looking between Nick and Matt.

Nick asked, fluttering his eyelashes, "Can I have the parrot?"

"Of course, love." Giving Nick the stuffed animal and blanket.

"What about you, Matthew?"

"Can I have the dolphin!? Please!?" Matt asked politely, giggling soon after.

The woman nodded, handing him the dolphin and blanket. She wandered over to the lights, turning them off before turning on the night-light that was below the switch. "Have a lovely beauty rest, my loves."

"We will, Ms. Nicholson!" They all exclaimed for cuddling up near each other and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is on Wattpad too, but this might be the only one shot I'll post on there because all the others might be a little too smutty (for the future but my smut sucks)  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed the one shot!


End file.
